valeyard6282fandomcom-20200214-history
Year 11 - Rainbow Six
This is Year 11 of Valeyard6282's Rainbow Six: Siege operator concepts. Unless otherwise noted, these ideas are 100% original and created by myself. As always- Year 11 brings 8 new operators, 2 new maps, and 4 new factions. Year 11 introduces Iran, Belgium, and the UAE, while also bringing back India. New maps added in Year 11 are a nuclear submarine in the new map "Sub", and the towering Burj Khalifa in the diamond in the rough of "Dubai". New operations are Operation Crimson Creek, Operation Virulent Cloud, Operation Hailstorm, and Operation Spearhead. Year 11 brings the following new operators: Pilgrim, Blackout, Barracuda, Fission, Mortar, Bengal, Nimbus, and Flood. Pilgrim's ability- not the character himself- is inspired by Vyx on Discord and Barracuda's ability is inspired by PLAZMAburn GAMING on Discord. Operation Crimson Creek NOPO - Iran NOPO is the Iranian Counter-Terrorism Special Force. All operatives are trained in martial arts; and are equipped to deal with Iran's black operations and combat both urban riots, and to combat the efforts of extremist terrorists. Pilgrim Pilgrim is a defending operator. He is a devoted Muslim and member of NOPO. A former member of the White Masks, Pilgrim has been given a clean slate after defecting to Rainbow. Using religious guidance to direct a straight and narrow path, Pilgrim believes combating those he sinned with is the only way to clear his conscience. Pilgrim's special ability is a special watch he can use like IQ's electronics detector. Pilgrim can only use his sidearm while using his watch. The watch displays the blue waveforms of nearby sounds, loud or quiet. So if Pilgrim is nearing a room where a quiet, crawling attacker is- his watch will detect the waveforms, alerting Pilgrim of nearby danger. This helps prevent Pilgrim from being flanked and helps him alert the defense of where danger is coming from, as the waveforms lean to whatever direction the sound is originating. When a sound is detected, Pilgrim can preform a quick scan like Jackal and ping the source of the sound for five seconds. Pilgrim can be viewed as a defending Jackal, but he uses sounds rather than footprints. Panther can not be detected by Pilgrim by walking. Pilgrim's watch can be disabled by Thatcher or Mist- and Pilgrim can only scan for the source of the sound twice. Pilgrim's watch is hooked up to amp-like devices on his suit that help read sound that are further away. The entire device is known as the "Ibis 85 Amplified Sound Detector". Pilgrim has 1 armor and 3 speed. His symbol is a White Mask's iconic mask, but it is cracked down the middle. Pilgrim has two options for his primary weapon: * KH-2002 (Assault Rifle) - Iranian bullpup carbine fed with a small 20-round magazine. * MPX Copperhead (SMG) '''- Compact MPX machine pistol. Pilgrim has one option for his secondary weapon: * '''PC-9 ZOAF (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Pilgrim's Gadgets: * Ibis 85 ASD (Primary) * Deployable Shield or Bulletproof Camera (Secondary) Pilgrim's Bio: * Name- Arman Hashemi * Gender- Male * Age- 42 Blackout Blackout is a defending operator. A defending Thatcher is the best way to think of Blackout. A defender with EMPs. Blackout uses a single shot HK69A1 grenade launcher loaded with one of three EMP grenades. The grenades are sticky and are proximity detonated. So they stick to a surface and detonate instantly if electronics are in range, or lie there as a trap to fry attacking equipment later. So, Blackout could shoot an EMP at a wall that is being hard breached and essentially Bandit trick the wall to fry the charge. She could also stick a grenade adhesively to a ceiling, and if Lion activates his scan in the radius of the grenade- it'll detonate and cancel the scan. Blackout has 3 armor and 1 speed. Her symbol is a clenched fist with electricity darting all around it. Blackout has two options for her primary weapon: * IWI Negrev (LMG) '- Heavy Israeli machine gun fed with a 60-round box. * '''FB PM-63 (SMG) '- Iconic Polish SMG fed with a 25-round box. Blackout has one option for her secondary weapon: * '''PC-9 ZOAF (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Blackout's Gadgets: * V1 Cheetah (Primary) * Nitro Cell or Deployable Shield (Secondary) Blackout's Bio: * Name- Yasamin Tehrani ''' * '''Gender- Female * Age- 37 Operation Virulent Cloud SFG - Belgium The Special Forces Group of Belgium grants Rainbow two operatives from its ranks: Barracuda and Fission. Barracuda uses a special electromagnetic shield to redirect enemy fire while Fission disorients the defenders with radioactive equipment. Operation Virulent Cloud also introduces a new map: "Sub"- with the map set in a contested French nuclear submarine. Barracuda ''' Barracuda is a new shield-wielding attacker. He has a clear, rectangular riot shield- save a black panel with white lettering reading "Polizei". The shield has a built in electromagnetic device designed to deflect bullets. Kind of how Clash activates her electric arcs, Barracuda must charge up his electromagnetic field pulse too. His shield is entirely bullet proof like any other, but it will crack and block vision too like most shields. The shield is also the standard size carried by Blitz and Fuze. When shot at, Barracuda can charge up his shield for three seconds before the pulse begins. All bullets that enter the cone-shaped radius projected from the shield are deflected in random patterns. So the bullets may just spin and hit the walls, floor, or ceiling; or they could actually fly back and hit the attackers who fired the shots. Barracuda can keep the pulse going for a maximum of ten seconds. He can use the pulse as many times as he wants, but for every one second it was active- there is two seconds of cooldown. Obviously, the closer Barracuda is too the shooter- the greater chance the bullets will hit a target as the radius is smaller up close. Barracuda can put away his shield, but he doesn't put it on his back. The shield is segmented and magnetically folds up into a circular gauntlet on his left wrist. If he is to switch from his sidearm back to using his shield, he slings open the collapsed shield back to its former self. Barracuda has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is a snarling barracuda. Barracuda has one option for his primary weapon: * '''MSRCS E12/13 Shield Barracuda has one option for his secondary weapon: * Five-Seven (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Barracuda's Gadgets: * Electromagnetic Pulse (Primary) * Breaching Charge or Flashbang (Secondary) Barracuda's Bio: * Name- Lucas Martin * Gender- Male * Age- 36 Fission Fission is an attacking operator. Fission has a large panel he can place on walls sort of like Thermite's exothermic charge. Fission remotely detonates his charge as well. On detonation, the charge begins to leech harmful radiation into the opposing side of the wall. The charge lets out a large cone of invisible radiation. The charge drills holes into the wall- reinforced or not- so the tiny holes are telltale signs of where the area of effect is. When you enter the area of effect, your screen's colors distort and your entire screen wobbles and twists with static-like visuals alongside the false colors. If you watch Ela's operator video, when her Grizmots go off and twist the camera screen- that's pretty much what Fission's radiation does to your vision. This effect only occurs when inside the area of effect, and fades away in less than a second when you exit the cone of radiation. Fission's radiation charge is designed to mess with the defenders so someone else can rush in and take the shot while the defenders struggle to find their way out of the radiation. Fission has two Gamma Ray External Projectors- or GREPs. Blackout can easily prevent the charge from even going off and the charge can't be deployed on electrified walls. Fission has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is a classic radiation symbol. Fission has two options for his primary weapon: * FNC (Assault Rifle) - Belgian assault rifle fed with a 30-round magazine. * TPS (Pump-Action Shotgun) - Belgian tactical pump-action shotgun with a 7-shell tube. Fission has one option for his secondary weapon: * Five-Seven (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Fission's Gadgets: * GREP (Primary) * Claymore or Breaching Charge (Secondary) Fission's Bio: * Name- Liam Peeters ''' * '''Gender- Male * Age- 40 Sub Spawn on the docks and rush through the rooftop hatches of a French nuclear submarine and combat the defenders- or be one of them- in the steam-filled, close-quarters corridors. Operation Hailstorm ATS - India Indian ATS returns from Year 4 with two new operators: Mortar and Bengal. Mortar is a new anti-roaming trap attacker who puts defenders in a sticky situation, while Bengal sees what most defenders can't with his special goggles. Mortar Mortar is an attacking operator. She has three of her special LCARBs- Liquid Cement Anti-Rotation Bombs. In appearance- they look like a bundle of six tubes of grey dynamite strapped together with a timer-like device. These tubes are not filled with explosives, however. They are filled with a specially-designed cement-like compound that isn't very strong, but hardens rapidly. When defenders enter its proximity- it detonates. Not instantly- it takes a whole second before it blows so there's a chance the roamer could make it out untouched. On detonation, the LCARB releases a giant torrent of mucky grey liquid concrete that splatters the roaming defender. After being splattered, the defender can still move, but after three seconds- the concrete hardens and sticks the victim to the floor that they're standing on. The concrete hardens around their legs and to the floor- rooting them to the ground. The defender can still rotate 180 degrees- as they can't move their feet to turn 360- and can still shoot and do pretty much everything but changing positions and moving. The concrete-like substance isn't very strong and can be cracked with some good force. The trapped defender can interact with the concrete to melee it. After five seconds of beating on it, it cracks and the defender can escape. It is meant to slow down, and trap roamers before they can intervene with the siege. The LCARBs are heavy and can be thrown like Nitro Cells. Mortar has 2 armor and 2 speed. Her symbol is a bundle of dynamite-like tubes making up a LCARB. Mortar has two options for her primary weapon: * INSAS (Assault Rifle) '- Indian assault rifle fed with a clear 20-round mag with its classic jet-black furniture * '''AK-203 (Assault Rifle) '- New-generation Russian assault rifle fed with a 50-round drum. Mortar has one option for her secondary weapon: * '''9mm 1A (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Mortar's Gadgets: * LCARB (Primary) * Claymore or Frag Grenade (Secondary) Mortar's Bio: * Name- Padma Basu * Gender- Female * Age- 46 Bengal Twin brother of Mortar, Bengal is a defending operator. Bengal is a brilliant scientist turned field operative within both the ATS and Rainbow. Bengal has compact, three-eyed, blue-lensed flip-goggles. Bengal can flip down the three lenses at any time. The HUD seen while wearing the AA-JESTER goggles is quite impressive. The screen becomes choppy and blue-tinted- almost like green night vision but blue instead and just as choppy. All drones are electronically detected and glow a specific color depending on status. They are yellow when stationary, orange when recently moved, and red when moving. Bengal is made to hunt drones- to destroy them, tell Mute where to jam, and help Mozzie hack some intel-gatherers. Bengal has three scans he can use while targeting a certain drone, to ping the user it belongs to. Bengal has 1 armor and 3 speed. His symbol is a snarling tiger. Bengal has two options for his primary weapon: * MSMC (SMG) - MP-style Indian PDW fed with a 30-round grip-inserted mag. * Amogh Carbine (SMG) - SMG derivative of the Indian Excalibur rifle. AR-style and fed with a 30-round box. Bengal has one option for his secondary weapon: * 9mm 1A (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Bengal's Gadgets: * AA JESTER (Primary) * Bulletproof Camera or Deployable Shield (Secondary) Bengal's Bio: * Name- Manu Basu * Gender- Male * Age- 46 Operation Spearhead PSU - United Arab Emirates The Police Special Unit of the UAE comes with Operation Spearhead and, as always, two new operators. This time we have an attacker named Nimbus who compromises the enemy firearms while defender Flood blinds the attackers with bright light. Operation Spearhead brings a new map in the form of the skyscraping Burj Khalifa in "Dubai". Nimbus Nimbus is an attacking operator. She has three cannisters of her red-tinted Death Dust Jamming Compound. A small cloud of red smoke- about half of the size as a smoke grenade cloud- forms when thrown. Whatever weapons are equipped while in the cloud are jammed as the Death Dust settles into the chamber and jams the gun, preventing it from firing. This can force a defender to give up their primary and switch to their maybe unloaded secondary- putting them in a dangerous position. Nimbus has five Death Dust grenades. A defender whose gun was jammed by Death Dust can clean it, but this takes several long seconds to do. Nimbus has 3 armor and 1 speed. Her symbol is a skeletal hand clawing at the air. Nimbus has two options for her primary weapon: * CAR 816 (Assault Rifle) - UAE assault rifle fed with the usual 30-round magazine. * Ruger M77 (Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle) - Bolt-action rifle able to support the M249 scope. Nimbus has one option for his secondary weapon: * Caracal (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Nimbus' Gadgets: * Death Dust JC (Primary) * Breaching Charge or Flashbang (Secondary) Nimbus' Bio: * Name- Aisha Reza * Gender- Female * Age- 29 Flood Flood is a defending operator hailing from South Korea- joining the melting pot of PSU. He can deploy his three Viper Floodlights to blind the assault. They are the same size as bulletproof cameras and drill into the wall the same way. They have black rims, and a single central bulb with bulletproof glass over the top of it. They can't be destroyed by gunfire or melee attacks but are vulnerable to explosives and can also be destroyed by Thatcher and of course seen by IQ. The have internal cameras and the Vipers are controlled through Flood's phone. They get their own special panel and cannot be viewed by the rest of the team. When Flood enters the camera feed of one of the Vipers, he can press the trigger like Maestro does with his turret, to cause the Viper to release a ton of blinding light. The light can be on for ten seconds straight before a 20 second cooldown- 2 seconds of cooldown for every second the light is on. Flood has 2 armor and 2 speed. His symbol is a coiled snake. Flood has two options for his primary weapon: * USAS 12 (Automatic Shotgun) - South Korean auto shotgun fed with a ten-round magazine. * K7 (SMG) - South Korean suppressed SMG fed with a 32-round magazine. Flood has one option for his secondary weapon: * Caracal (Semi-Automatic Pistol) Flood's Gadgets: * Viper Floodlights (Primary) * Nitro Cell or Barbed Wire (Secondary) Flood's Bio: * Name- Ki Ryeo * Gender- Male * Age- 30 Dubai A new, breathtaking map in the ornate desert city of Dubai. The massive upper floors of the skyscraping Burj Khalifa serve as the map's setting. The horizon and the shape of the planet is visible from the colossal tower and a ominous sandstorm nearly as tall as the tower itself rolls in the distance. The attackers can spawn on the roof of the glass skyscraper or spawn pre-repelled on the sides of the tower, walking up the sides of the 2,722 foot skyscraper. Category:Rainbow Six